


The Word 'Friend' is the same as 'Enemy' in Troll

by ChouetteAlouette



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChouetteAlouette/pseuds/ChouetteAlouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gamzee Makara is terrible at taking a hint.</p>
<p>Inspired by <a href="http://novatoast.tumblr.com/post/36322241676/gamzee-makara-everyone"> this tumblr post. </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Word 'Friend' is the same as 'Enemy' in Troll

Gamzee Makara was used to spending his time alone.

After all, there was never anyone around when he was growing up. From the moment his lusus had picked him up out of the brooding caverns and deposited him into his new hive, the old seagoat had been absent frequently. Gamzee could easily count on one hand the number of times his lusus has stayed around for more than a few hours. He could even remember the first time he’d seen his lusus come home. He hadn’t recognized the great beast, and spent most of the time in hiding because he thought a seadweller was coming to attack him. Eventually, he was found and the whole thing was smoothed over.

However, even if his lusus did the best if could (be bothered) to do when it came to feeding and provided Gamzee with whatever he needed, the goat was never very good at providing emotional support. The meetings were very gruff and brief, and they left no time for tearful reunions. Gamzee started crying once and when his vision finally stopped being blurry and indigo, his lusus was gone again.

It was around that time that Gamzee had finally started to ingest the sopor slime – he needed to feel something.

So Gamzee continued on with his life. He ate food, he ate slime and he drank Faygo. Eventually, after some random surf trips through the internet, he discovered the religion of his blood caste. The clowns became a veritable obsession of his life – the promise of something better and greater to happen through his worship. That the Mirthful Messiahs would take pity on those who praised them after they finished eradicating the non-believers, and they would provide a miracle for those trolls that were left.

Young Gamzee was certain that the Messiahs would get his lusus to stay home.

Again, his life continued. He followed his religion as dutifully as he could (he didn’t think he was strong enough to go around culling anyone) and he continued to devour the slime like it was a lifeline. However, despite how much he stuffed down his protein chute, he still felt a hole growing inside of him. He still felt a heavy weight pushing down on his shoulders. He still felt a pressure in his chest.

His lusus was visiting less and less.

One day, his normality was shattered. A window flew open without his choosing (although he never questioned miracles when they happened) and grey text began to assault his vision. Gamzee stared blankly as the wall of text grew and grew, all shouty, capital letters. He noted absentmindedly that there was a lot of swears involved in the text as well. Slowly, with hesitant fingers, he began to type back.

The new addition into his life was welcomed. It changed his endless perigrees into a sort of routine – wake up, ablutions, slime and food (although food grew less and less each sweep), check for absent lusus, talk to grey text. It took forever to get to know the grey text’s name, but eventually he did. Karkat. It was on the day that he learnt the other’s name he finally asked:

_TC: hEy_  
TC: YoU aLl Up AnD nAmE sHaRiNg WiTh Me FiNaLlY mEaNs ThAt I cAn FiNaLlY bE cAlLiNg YoU fRiEnD aNd ThAt WiCkEd BiTcHtItS sHiT rIgHt  
CG: THAT IS THE MOST ASININE FUCKING QUESTION IN EXISTANCE AND YOU’RE A FUCKING BULGE SUCKING NOOK FINGERING MORON FOR EVEN BOTHERING TO ASK IT. 

Gamzee assumed that that meant yes.

He couldn’t wait to tell his lusus.

As time went on, he began to meet more and more trolls through the chat system and through Karkat. All different spectrums of the rainbow, all different typing words. (He liked the brown one the best.) He knew that they talked different to him than they did to each other. There were a lot of insults threw in when others talked to him. He didn’t mind it. He had long since decided that if they talked to him differently than they did others, they must be trying to express their friendship with him. After all…

_CG: I REALLY CAN’T STAND YOU AND I HATE HOW YOU TYPE, IT JUST BOTHERS ME SO MUCH, HAVE I MENTIONED THAT?_

…they were all…

_GC: 1T SUR3 1S H4RD TO 1GNOR3 TH3 W31RD TH1NGS YOU S4Y SOM3T1M3S. BUT 1M GONN4 TH3 ONLY R34SON 1M 4SK1NG YOU 1S B3C4US3 YOUR N4M3 1S L1K3 G4M3 4ND NO OTH3R R34SON_

…his closest friends.

_CT: D — > What you do appear to know is e%actly how to ma%imize my livid contemp for you With your revolting language and your sense of decorum At such breathtaking odds with the richness and perfe%ion of your b100d I just hate you so much_

He couldn’t wait to tell his lusus about them.


End file.
